The wedding date
by littlecake
Summary: Have you ever heard of The Sexiest Man on Earth?" Selphie asked. I shook my head. "Well his real name is Sora Ryde and he does dates for women." "So you mean I should hire him to be my date?" I asked. "Excatly."
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Date**

Call me maybe

_Da di dum da di dum da di dum_

What is that terrible sound?

_Da di dum da di dum da di dum_

Why won't it stop?

_Da di dum da di..._

Finally now I can go back to sleep.

_Da di dum da di dum da di dum_

Not again!

I reached out for the table to get my phone.

It's too far I can't reach it. Fine I'll just let it ring I can totally fall asleep again. I'm not going to let some stupid cellphone to disturb me.

_2 minutes later_

I can't take it anymore!

I stood up and took my stupid phone.

"Hi" I murmured.

"Didyougetmyinvitationdidyoug etmyinvitationdidyougetmyinv itation?"

"Slow down Namine" I said.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. So did you get my wedding invitation?"

"Mm wait a minute."

I walked to the hall and pick up my mail. At the top was a white letter what was dedicated to me. I opened it up and there it was. A wedding invitation to my cousins and her husbands wedding.

"Kairi did you get it?" Namine asked on the phone. I had forgotten that she was on the other line.

"Oh yes, yes I did" I said.

"So what do you think of the card?" she asked.

It was white which wasn't surprise since Namine's favourite colour was white. There was golden letters which said wedding invitation and when I opened up the card there was a cute picture of Namine and Roxas.

"Do you think that the picture is too much?" Namine asked.

"No it's lovely" I said.

"Good. Now Kairi there's something I want to ask."

"And that is?"

"Would you be my maid of honour?"

"Are you serious? Of course I will be your maid of honour" I said happily.

"Great!" Namine screamed.

"This is going to be so much fun" I said.

"I know but I have some bad news for you."

"What bad news?" I asked.

"The priest who is going to marry us is Riku" Namine said.

"Riku" I said.

"Yes I'm very sorry but we thought that since he is our friend and everything..." Namine said quietly.

"No don't be sorry that's fine. Don't worry about me" I said.

"Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be?"

"That's good but I have to go now talk to you later. Bye" Namine said.

"Bye" I said and hung up.

Riku. _Riku. _**The Riku.** For the sake of God it wasn't okay that he was the priest. We were together almost six years and then he just broke up with me because he was bored with me. _HE WAS BORED WITH ME. _

I have to call someone.

I picked up my phone and searched Selphie's number. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Hi Kairi" Selphie said cheerfully like always.

"I really need to talk to you!" I whined.

"Okay what's wrong?" she asked.

"Meet me at the Twilight Cafe about 10.30 am and I'll tell you everything."

"Fine see you then" she said and hung up the phone.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I put jeans and white top. I brushed throw my hair and I was ready to tell Selphie how much the God hated me right now.

I walked to the Cafe and saw Selphie already outside waiting for me. She was wearing white top and yellow skirt and her hair was at ponytail.

"Hi" she said and hugged me.

"Hi" I muttered.

"Wow this must be something really bad since you talk like that" she said.

"What did you mean by 'you talk like that' ?"

"You know, every time you're really mad you don't say much and you speak really quite and

you kind of sound like a man."

"What? I don't sound like a man" I said.

"Okay fine you don't now let's get some chocolate cake" she smiled and went inside the Cafe.

The Twilight Cafe was my favourite café place in Twilight Town because they had the most amazing chocolate cake and it was really cosy too. There was light brown tables and white chairs. The walls were light yellow and there was also picture of different kind of cakes on the wall.

"Hi Selphie and Kairi. The usual right?" the cashier said. I think we were the regular customers so every worker there knew us.

"Yes but could you put some extra whipped cream on the top?" Selphie said.

"Of course I'll bring them to you at the table" the cashier said.

We sat down on our regular table.

"Now tell me everything" Selphie demanded.

"Okay did you get the invitation to Namine's and Roxas wedding?"

She nodded.

"Well you can guess who the priest is" I sighed.

"You're not saying that it's..."

"Yes I am."

"Seriously? The pope is going to marry them? That's so amazing" Selphie squealed.

"What? No it's not the pope" I laughed.

"It's not? Then who were you talking about?" Selphie asked.

"Riku. The priest is Riku."

"Riku? But why?"

"Well he is still friends with Roxas and Namine" I said.

"But still he left you with no good reason."

"I know!"

"So what are you going to do?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know I-"

"Here are you're chocolate cakes enjoy" the waiter said.

I nodded and looked at my delicious cake. It had three bottom was made of brownie and then was white chocolate mousse and the top was milk chocolate mousse and it had also whipped cream on it.

"This is so good" Selphie said. "But you were saying?"

"Right" I said. "What I was about to say was that I want to revenge to Riku."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah you know like show him what he missed when he left me and show him that I have move on and that I have a gorgeous boyfriend and that we are extremely happy." I said.

"So basically you want to make him jealous?"

"Yes."

"Then I have the perfect solution for you" Selphie smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of The Sexiest Man on Earth?" Selphie asked.

I shook my head.

"Well his real name is Sora Ryde and he does dates for women."

"So you mean I should hire him to be my date?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"How do you even know him?"

"My friend told me about him and she said he was amazing in every way" Selphie winked.

"Oh God you must be kidding me" I laughed.

"Come on why not? Have you any better ideas?"

"No."

"Then call him" Selphie said.

"But I don't have his number."

"But I do." Selphie said and took her phone.

"Why do you have it?" I asked.

"Well I thought it might be useful someday and now it is" she smiled.

She gave me the phone and I took the number on my phone.

"Now call him" Selphie said.

I sighed and pressed call. It rang a couple of time and then the answering machine went on.

"He didn't answer" I said.

"Leave a message" Selphie said.

"Fine" I whispered. Selphie rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Hi this is Kairi Hikari. I was wondering if you could be my date on my cousin's wedding. If you're interested then call me. Maybe. Or maybe not. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Selphie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Call me maybe or not? Are you an insecure Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"No" I said.

"Then call him again and tell him that he has no other option than to say yes."

"I can't do that" I said.

"Sure you can or otherwise I will eat you're cake."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh believe me darling yes I would" Selphie said.

I knew she was right. She would eat my cake if I don't call him again. So I had no other choice but to call him again. He didn't answer so I left another message.

"Hi this is Kairi Hikari again. I just called to say that you got no other option but to be my date in the wedding so call me back when you hear this. Bye."

"Now that's how you get a date" Selphie said.

"Right" I said.

Was this a huge mistake or could this Sora really help me to make Riku jealous?

_A/N: Tell me what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Cockhead**

"Selphie I hate him!" I yelled at her through the phone.

"Hate who?" she asked.

"That Sexiest Beast On Moon or what ever his name was. If you'd ask me his name would be Mr. Cockhead."

"Are you talking about The Sexiest Man On Earth?"

"Yes!"

"Did he call you back?" Selphie asked.

"Yes and I met him five hours ago" I said.

"Well I guess it didn't go very well."

"Not with that idiot" I murmured.

"Okay tell me what happened" Selphie said.

"Fine" I said and started telling my story.

_He called me this morning about 9.00 am and we agreed to meet at the Chinese restaurant for dinner. At the phone he sounded like a nice man but I could I've been more wrong. I was at the restaurant at one a clock like we had agreed. He instead shows up 45 minutes late and he didn't even apologizes. He just greeted me and sat down. He had brown very spiky hair and blue eyes. He had black T-shirt and jeans. He didn't look bad he was okay I guess._

"_Hi my name is Sora Ryde" he said._

"_I'm Kairi Hikari" I said._

"_Yeah I know" he grinned. "So what are you going to eat?" he asked._

"_I think I'll take chicken salad" I said._

"_Okay I'll take the beef. What are you going to drink?"_

"_Water."_

"_We'll I'll take the same then" he said and winked at the waitress. She came and took our orders._

"_So you need a date to your mothers funerals." he said._

"_To my cousin's wedding."_

"_That's what I said" he said._

"_No what you said was-"_

"_Anyway when is it?" he said interrupting me._

"_In two months and before the wedding we'll spend a week at my cousins parents villa where the wedding are held" I said._

"_Wait do you mean I have to be a weak with you?"_

"_Yes is there something wrong with that?" I asked annoyed._

"_Well you seem like a little tight person you know you're not that kind of person you want to take to a party" he said._

"_What? How can you say like that you don't even now me" I practically yelled._

"_Calm down angry bird. That's just the first impression I got from you that's all. I might be wrong."_

"_Well you are wrong and I'm going to proof it to you" I said._

"_Okay I'll believe you. So tell me about your cousin."_

"_Her name is Namine and she's one of my best friends. Her husband is Roxas and they have been together for 8 years now. They are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen. Namine is very kind and sensitive person. Her favourite colour is white and she loves drawing. Roxas is charming and loving person. They complete each other's._

"_They're not going to last very long" Sora said._

"_What? They are perfect for each other's."_

"_That's why it isn't going to work they're just too perfect."_

"_Do you mean that you don't believe in true love that there is one perfect soul mate for everyone?" I asked._

"_No not one second."_

"_Then you're never experienced true love."_

"_Well neither have you because you're here talking to me" he said._

"_I can't believe you just said that! You're the most arrogant and selfish person I have ever met!" I yelled._

"_Look our foods are coming" he said._

"_Enjoy your meal" the waiter said lifelessly and gave us our meals._

"_I think he had have a bad day" Sora said._

"_Why do you have to judge everyone all the time?" I asked annoyed. _

"_I'm not judging anyone I'm just saying my opinion" Sora said and shrugged._

"_Fine" I murmured and started to eat my salad. _

_We ate our food in complete silence. I couldn't even look at him. I hated everything about him. When we were almost finished he finally asked me:_

"_So am I going to be your date or not?"_

"_Well I guess I don't have any option" I sighed._

"_Okay then call me when you need me" he said and left._

_He just left. I had to pay his food he didn't even bothered to pay his own food. How in the earth I'm going to put up with him for week?_

"I'm really sorry Kairi if I'd known that he would be so awful I'd have never tell you about him" Selphie said.

"It's not your fault you just tried to help me" I sighed.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No I'm going to dress shopping with Namine. We're going to choose her wedding dress."

"I want a wedding dress too" Selphie said.

"But you don't even have a husband."

"Who needs a husband if you have the dress?"

"I don't know" I giggled.

"I mean you got the dress what else would you need?"

"I guess nothing but I have to go now. Bye" I said and hung up.

I took the train to the wedding shop. It was a very small shop but Namine loved it. The owner of the shop had made all the dresses by herself and they were all very unique.

I didn't see Namine anywhere so I decided to wait for her. I waited for a couple of minutes when heard steps behind me. I turned around and expected it to be Namine but instead it was my worst nightmare.

"Hi Kairi" Sora greeted me.

"Hi Sora" I murmured.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to buy a wedding dress for my cousin. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet my brother his wife owns this shop."

"You mean you brother's wife owns this wedding shop?" I asked shocked.

"Exactly" Sora grinned.

"Kairi!"

I turned around and saw Namine running at me.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late" she said.

"That fine" I said.

Namine looked behind me. "Hi I'm Namine" she greeted Sora.

"Hi my name is Sora Ryde I'm Kairi's boyfriend" he smiled.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Namine said to me.

"Well we haven't been going out very long" I said nervously.

"But we are madly in love with each other's" Sora said and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to smile but I think it looked more like sneer.

"Are you coming to the dress shop too Sora?" Namine asked.

"Well Kairi told me that you were going to pick a dress for you and when she told me the shop you were going I just had to come along."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Well my brother's wife owns this shop so I thought that I could see my brother" Sora smiled.

"Really you know the owner of this shop?" Namine asked excited.

"Yes what do you say if we go inside?" Sora asked politely and opened the door fo us.

"Thank you" Namine said happily.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Being you date of course" Sora winked.

I rolled my eyes and walked in side. The shop was very small. There was one huge window where was some of the dresses. There was one mirror and in front if that was a platform. The shop was off-white and there was some golden stripes somewhere. There was also a big red couch and dresses everywhere.

"Hi you must be Namine Strike" a young woman said. She had black short hair and she looked bit like Namine. She was wearing black skirt and white top.

"Yes and I brought my maid of honour Kairi and her boyfriend Sora with me" Namine smiled.

"Sora!" Xion said and happily and hugged him. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Xion smiled but there was something wrong with the smile. Like she didn't believe that we were together. Did she knew about Sora's job if you can even call it a job.

"We have dated only couple of days. Where's Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"Honey there's a visitor for you" Xion said.

A man who looked exactly like Sora but only with black hair came from the backroom. He grinned and walked towards Sora.

"Hi little brother" he said and slapped him in the back.

"Hi Vanitas" Sora greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend Kairi and her cousin Namine who is getting married."

"Girlfriend eh?" he said and looked at me. He knew I was positive that he knew that we weren't really together. "I'm Vanitas Sora's big brother" he said.

"I'm Kairi" I said little nervously.

"Okay I think we should start choosing the dress. So what if you boys go in the backroom and we stay here" Xion said.

"Sounds good" Vanitas said and walked back where he'd come from.

"See you soon honey" Sora said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went after Vanitas.

"So what kind of dress were you looking for?" Xion asked from Namine.

"I'm not actually sure what I want" Namine said.

"Well what if we try few dresses and then you tell me what you think about those?"

"Sure let's do that" Namine smiled.

While Namine and Xion went to the changing room I sat down on the couch. What a day it had been. I looked at the backroom. Wonder what Sora and Vanitas were talking about. Probably laughing at me because I hired some idiot to be my date.

"Here's the first dress" Xion said.

Namine walked to the platform but she didn't look happy at all. The dress looked like Cinderella dress and it didn't really suit Namine it looked more like a big cake on her.

"So what do you think?" Xion asked.

"I think it's little too big for me. What do you think Kairi?" Namine asked.

"I agree it's not the dress for you."

"Okay let's go try another dress" Xion said and helped Namine to the changing room. Soon they came out with another dress. It was A-line dress which had a lot laces and diamonds on it. Namine stepped on the platform and looked at herself.

"This is better than the last one but it has too much everything on it" she said.

"I think a little simpler dress for you would be better" I said.

"I think I know now what kind of dress you want. Come" Xion said.

Namine put on the third dress and walked to the platform and spin couple of times. The dress was white mermaid style. It had heart shape neckline and pearls in the dress. It was very simple but it fit Namine perfectly.

"I love it" Namine said happily.

"It looks gorgeous on you. You look absolutely beautiful" I said.

"Do you want to try a veil on it?" Xion asked.

"Yes" Namine said.

Xion brought a veil which had a little diamond tiara on it. She put it on Namine. I looked at her. She was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen.

"This is my dress" Namine cried happily.

"I'm so happy for you" I said and hugged Namine.

"I can't wait to get married" she said.

"Wow you look sexy on that" Sora whistled. I hadn't notice that they had gone out of the backroom.

"Thanks" Namine said quietly and blushed.

"Should we take that dress off you?" Xion asked.

Namine nodded and they went to the changing room.

"Did you have fun?" Sora asked.

"Yes we did. What about you?"

"Hilarious" Sora grinned.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"Kairi should I bought the veil?" she asked and came to me.

"Absolutely it looked perfect" I smiled.

"Okay good I'm going to buy it then" she said and went to Xion who had put the dress in to a white bag.

"So what are you two lover birds going to do now?" Vanitas asked.

"I have to go home I have a big work project tomorrow" I said. It wasn't true I didn't have any work project since I was working at the bakery decorating cakes.

"Oh I had completely forgot about that" Sora said. "Good luck with that honey" Sora said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sugarplum" I said and tried to smile.

Vanitas started to laugh. "What a great couple you two sugarplums are" he grinned.

"Kairi are you going to stay here or are you going home?" Namine asked.

"I'm going home" I said. "Bye honey" I said to Sora and left.

"Roxas is going to pick me up do you need a ride?" Namine asked.

"I think I'll walk but thanks for asking" I smiled.

"Okay see you later then" Namine smiled.

"Bye" I said and started walking home.

Did Sora really think that I have a work project? Anyhow I'm glad I got ride of him and the time I had to spend with him was going to be hell.

_A/N: Second chapter! Kairi and Sora finally met. They are the perfect couple __right? :)_


End file.
